Keeping a Promise
by ShannyC1901
Summary: Based loosely on 'The Vow' when Kurt and Blaine get into a car accident Kurt is left with amnesia, can Blaine make his husband fall in love with him a second time around? Or will they give up and move on?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: By no means at all do I own Glee, or The Vow, or the story, but it did inspire me, any songs, quotes or characters are property of their respective creators.

* * *

><p>Snow fell gnetly onto the snow covered streets of Chicago as two men walked out of the movie theatre, laughing and smiling. The shorter of the two leaning over to press his lips quickly to his husbands. His breath ghositng over his partners face, warming it against the chill of the winter air.<p>

"Look at the snow! It's so beautiful." the taller man said with a wide smile, his eyes alight at the sight before him.

"That it is, look how much it put down, I'd say there was only about an inch when we went in, now look at it, there's a foot, and it's feezing so I say we go and have a coffee." the shorter man said, smiling as he grabbed his husbands hand and tugged him across the street to where their car was parked. He hurried to clear the snow from the windows,grinning as his partner waved from the shelter of the car. When he finished he dove into the car thrusting his fingers against the heater before taking his husbands hand in his own, blowing warm air on them as he metioned the lack of feeling in them.

"I love you." his partner said with a smile.

"I love you too." he replied before pulling away from the curb and starting the drive home. The roads were slippery and the snow was deep and still falling as the couple slowed to a stop at the stop sign ten minutes into their journey home. The taller man quickly leant over to press his lips against his husbands, taking his seat belt off to move closer and deepen the kiss.

Neither man saw it coming as a large truck locked his breaks to stop, causing the large vehicle to slide and smash into the rear end of the small car. The front of the truck hitting the car caused the car to begin rolling forward as the two men in the car were thrown forward, the shorter of the two caught by his seatbelt, his husband thrown through the windshield of the car, landing on the hood of the car just as it hit a lamp post on the other side of the stop sign.

Minutes later poilce and paramedics were at the scene rushing around and taking the couple to the hospital. It would be hours later before either man awoke.

'I have this theory, that any impact or decision in your life adds up, to create who you are. But, what if one day, one of those impacts changes everything you ever knew? What would you do? What would you say?'

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

The middle of summer was windy in Chicago, but the air was warm as Blaine Anderson hopped out of his car and walked towards a cafe, on his way towards the door however he couldnt help but notice the tall young man stood on the sidewalk looking around. Blaine cocked his head to the side before looking at the man's face and making the decision to go up to the man, he looked lost and dissapointed.

"Excuse me, ah hi, I couldn't help but notice you over here, are you lost or...?" Blaine asked running his hand through his short, curly hair as the man looked at him in confusion.

"Oh no, no nothing like that, I was just waiting for my boyfriend, but after waiting here for half an hour I'd say he isn't coming." the man replied, watching Blaine with eyes which were a colour Blaine couldn't describe let alone put a name to.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you can come join me for lunch if you'd like? I mean you've waited here so long, it seems almost counter productive to not have something to eat, this place has like the best pizza. I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel. Thank you for asking Blaine, but I don't know if that is a good idea.."

"I'm not a serial killer or crazy person, if that's what's worrying you... I'm just a student, that's the reason for my appearance." Blaine relied looking down at his plaid shorts and 'Dalton Academy' t-shirt, making Kurt laugh at his panic.

"It wasn't that, but now that you've assured me of that, maybe I'll join you." he laughed watching Blaine carefully as the man's eyes lit up and his smile grew.

"Awesome, come on you won't regret it, believe me, and, if you're not into pizza, I hope you are, but if not, they have awesome pasta. But if you're not into that either the-"

"Calm down, I like pizza, that's kinda why I came here."

"Well in that case, come on, in ya go, I am famished."

After fifteen minutes of debating toppings the men had their food, and company to share it with, thye didn't know however that the meeting they shared outside would forever change the path of their life.

The two became close after that day, and around two weeks after they began dating, they did what most couples do, they fell in love, and soon after Kurt moved in, they found a routine and kept to it, occasionally adding something new, just for a change.

"Okay, come on, that cat right there, yeah that one there? That one you're feeding? If you keep feeding it every morning and every night it will keep coming back, and then I won't ever get rid of it, we won't ever get rid of it Kurt." Blaine said with a sigh one morning when he walked into the kitchen to see Kurt sat in the doorway feeding the grey cat that lived in the alley there. "You're not even listening are you?" he laughed as Kurt cooed to the animal.

"I like cats, what's so bad about me feeding this one?" Kurt asked as he placed the bowl into the sink before kissing Blaine quickly. The two had been dating two months now and they had clicked with each other in a way neither of them had with anyone else before. "He's a cute cat Blaine."

"Move in with me, come live with me." Blaine replied, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as his boyfriend looked at him completely surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Of course seriously, will you?"

"Yes! Yes, a million times yes." Kurt said, his lips crashing against Blaine's. "I love you."

"So it's almost two in the morning." Blaine said leaning against the door to Kurt's studio where his boyfriend was furiously cutting and sewing.

"Oh god, no way, you're joking right? It's not really two am, oh god it is. I should go to bed... but this needs finishing! Oh god, there's no way, no way in hell I can get this done for the show in two laughing Blaine it isn't funny."

"Of course it isn't, but you have to laugh about somethings in life, now come on, it isn't bad, I would wear it, the way the stripes do diagonally, and, and the tie kinda tucks in here... yeah I can see it, looks fantastic baby."

"You love me don't you, like you really love me."

"Well of course I do.. what kind of statement is that?"

"Blaine, those are scrap pieces of material."

"Ah,well, yeah, anyhow. Y'know, just forget I said anything." Blaine said, flustered as Kurt laughed.

"You're adorable."

"Yup, I'd be even more adorable in bed, now come on, inside."

Three months later the two went to New York for the weekend to get married, it was a small affair, with five of their mutual friends, no family and no one from their past, just them and their close friends in the 'here and now'.

"I vow to always love you, and find warmth and safety in your heart. I vow to always tell you when the clothes you put on don't match, or make you look horrid, and I vow to love you forever, until my heart stops beating." Kurt said, smiling as Blaine took a deep breath, pulling his own vows out.

"I don't know how mine will be better than that franckly, but here goes, I vow to love you fiercly, in all forms, now and forever. I vow to always remember that our love is once in a lifetime. I vow that no matter what challenges we face, we will always find our way back to each other."

"And do you take Kurt to be your husband Blaine?" their friend Wes asked looking between the two men who were looking at the items with their vows written on; two menus from the italian resteraunt that they first went to together.

"Yes, yes I do."

"And Kurt, do you take Blaine to be your husband?"

"I do, yes."

"Good, so with the power given to me, or vested in me, whatever the line is, by the state of New York on this temporery marriage license, I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the husband." Kurt and Blaine laughed at their friend before Kurt pulled Blaine to him in a kiss.

**PRESENT DAY**

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the doctor said, making Blaine look up from his hands as he sat up.

"Yeah? Is he okay? I-is he.. i-is something wrong?"

"No, no, he's fine, you can go sit with him now if you'd like. But he's in a comatose state and will remain os until we begin to wean him off of the mediction. We keep him under so it gives the brain time to recover and repair itself. We'll continue to keep you updated."

"Okay, thank you." Blaine said quickly before running towards Kurt's room, he skidded to a hault as he got to Kurt's room. On the bed lay his husband, with three deep cuts on his face, and bruising on his forehead, but it was Kurt, and even with the breathing tube it was him, and he was alive. "Oh Kurt... Kurt. I know you probably can't hear me... a-and that's fine... I'll remind you again when you wake up... but I love you, and no m-matter what, I won't give up on you, and I won't give up on us."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So I know I have tons of stories to update, and trust me when I say I'm trying, but I'm stumped on them all right now, but this idea was screaming at me after I saw the Vow today, it was fatastic.<p>

So please tell me what you think, if you like it, I'll carry it on, and if you don't like it, I'll probably still keep writing it, but let me know either way :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: By no means at all do I own Glee, or The Vow, or the story, but it did inspire me, any songs, quotes or characters are property of their respective creators.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

'I never really gave much thought into the impacts on my life until that day, I mean I never really had to, but a month from then, it would all be gone. Everything we ever shared.'

Blaine sat in the chair beside Kurt's bed, twirling Kurt's ring around in his hand. Kurt had been in the coma for a week now and Blaine refused to move unless totally necessary. He kept hoping that Kurt would wake up, that his eyes would shine at him the way they always did, but it hadn't happened yet, but Blaine never lost faith. Before he left to get new clothes Blaine slipped the wedding band on to Kurt's finger, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning and leaving.

For three more weeks this continued, Blaine would not leave until Friday night to get clothes, and he would be back half an hour later. He had just re-entered the hospital when the nurse ran to him.

"Come on, I think he's waking up." she said, grabbing Blaine's arm and leaning him down the familiar route. The Doctor was stood at the foot of Kurt's bed and held Blaine back when he tried to go to Kurt's bedside.

"Don't crowd him Blaine. I know you're anxious, but he needs space, this will be tough for him." she said with a soft smile as Blaine nodded slowly. Blaine stood, breath stuck in this throat, heart stopping as Kurt's eyes flickered open slowly. "Kurt, how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, where am I?" Kurt answered groggily, his eyes skimming the room.

"The hospital, you were in a coma after a serious car accident." Blaine said as the doctor nudged his side, he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"Oh, will I be okay Doctor?" Kurt asked, looking right at Blaine, there was no mistaking the question was for him.

"Um, I'm not your Doctor, Kurt." Blaine replied, his voice shaking, his right hand toying with his wedding band. He looked to the Doctor, his eyebrows furrowed as her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Then who are you?"

"Kurt, I'm your husband." Blaine's heart stopped beating for a moment as Kurt looked down at his left hand, his eyes finding the gleaming wedding band. He shook his head and turned his hand to look at the ring from all angles, he met Blaine's gaze for a moment and looked away, it was all Blaine could take. He looked from Kurt to the Doctor before leaving the room, through the halls, the Doctor right behind him.

"Blaine, wait." she said watching as he spun around to face her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I did wait! I waited for weeks! Panicking because I kept thinking I would lose him, I kept thinking he would die, and leave me here alone. He's all I have in this world and he doesn't remember me!" he exclaimed his hand threaded in his hair.

"His memory will come back with time, I'm sure of it, it's the swelling on his brain, it causes amnesia."

"How long will he be here?" he said after a moment, pleading for answers with his eyes.

"A week or so longer, just until the swelling resides."

"Alright. Fine. I'm going to go take my bags to the waiting room. Make sure he knows where I'll be if he wants someone."

"Blaine, don't put yourself through more stress than needed."

"That man in there, is still my husband, and I will do anything for him, no matter the cost for me. I will be in the waiting room."

Blaine slept in the waiting room on a vinyl couch that night, he'd only been asleep for a few hours when he was awoken by a small tapping on his arm.

"Huh.. I'm up." He said sitting up quickly hands rubbing his eyes, when he looked up he saw Kurt perched on the back of the couch. His hair tousled, eyes looking curiously at him. "Oh, Hi."

"Hi." Kurt replied quietly.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm kinda hungry." he said quietly making Blaine release a breathy laugh.

"Okay, come on, I'll get you something to eat." Blaine stood up and stretched before walking around the couch to lead Kurt to the cafeteria.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked curiously as they walked, his arms folded behind his back as Blaine tucked his in his pockets.

"Blaine."

"Blaine, what? You have a last name right?" Blaine chuckled and nodded, looking over at Kurt who was looking around.

"I do yeah, well I have two, but its Hummel-Anderson."

"So is that my last name? I only remember being Hummel." Kurt replied, his eyes avoiding Blaine's as they sat down at a table.

"It's your last name yes." Blaine sighed, taking a bite of his fruit. "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Kurt grinned, making Blaine's heart stutter, a smile of his own growing on his face. "I mean yes. Yes, you can ask me a question."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at law school and I was engaged to Taylor. But I'm guessing that was a long time ago... considering I'm married to you and I'm no longer in Ohio." Kurt replied watching Blaine, who's eyes turned sad and dull.

"No, that was a while ago now... no wonder you seem so shocked that you and I are married, you don't remember a day of your life with me in it." Blaine looked up at Kurt, stared at his eyes and noticed that Kurt's face was scared, confused and trying to figure things out but coming up empty. "Kurt that was over five years ago."

"Oh... I think I'm finished. Can you please take me back to my room?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you need. Come on." Blaine disposed of the trays and glanced back at Kurt who looked up, feeling Blaine's eyes on him before smiling and jogging to catch up with him.

"How long have I been here? In the hospital."

"About a month, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"For a month?" Kurt gasped, Blaine smiled.

"Don't be so surprised, I would have waited a year if I had to."

"Really?"

"Of course really, don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly, I'm just curious."

"Fine, then I'm being silly, come on get in bed." Blaine laughed pulling the sheets back for Kurt. He smiled softly as Kurt laid down on his right side letting out a breath as Blaine pulled the covers back over him. "I'll be out there in the waiting room again if you need me. And ah, in the morning, if you want, I can bring you some clothes in."

"Yes please. Thank you, Blaine."

"It's nothing Kurt, you rest up, Good night."

"'Night." Blaine shut the door quietly behind him, hiss head falling back against it.

"I love you."

Another week passed, Blaine would sit with Kurt and talk for hours a day just to hear his husband. As the days passed Kurt's condition stayed the same, but the swelling had resided. Blaine would be taking him home on Saturday but went home on Friday for fresh clothes like he had every week since they arrived there. He was humming when he walked down the halls towards Kurt's room, but when he got there the bed was made and empty. He began panicking then, his heart racing as he ran to the nurses station.

"Do you know where my husband is? Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" he asked hurriedly.

"He was just checked out, he was on his way down to the lobby just a moment before you came in." that was all he needed. With a deep shaky breath he ran through the corridors and down five flights of stairs, spotting Kurt with the Doctor and two people he recognized right away.

"Kurt! Kurt wait!" He called out, running again across the lobby to the group. "What's going on?"

"We're taking Kurt home." Burt Hummel said, his hand on his son's shoulder.

"His home is with me... I came to take him back with me." Blaine replied, his eyes meeting Kurt's with a pleading look.

"Not from what he remembers, now come on Kurt let's get you home." Burt sighed.

"Please... please sir, he's my husband, his home is with me. Just... let me look after him."

"I can't his home is in Ohio with us. Now come on Kurt, sat goodbye, we're leaving."

"Please... Kurt, you're home is with me, please." Blaine pleaded, his hands holding tight to the bags in his arms.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea Dad... I mean we are married... it's worth a try right?" Kurt said looking from Blaine to his father.

"Kurt... son, I just don't think that's a good idea."

"Mr. Hummel, with all due respect sir, I do believe it could be good for Kurt to at least give it a try at home with Blaine." the Doctor said patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Burt, it's up to Kurt, he'll chose what's right." Carole said taking Burt's hand. "Kurt know's where to find us if he needs us."

"Fine, Kurt you promise me if you need to you come home, and you, look after my son." Burt replied, patting Kurt's shoulder and walking out with Carole. He was clearly not happy but Blaine on the other hand was internally doing a happy dance.

"Come on, lets go home then." Blaine smiled as Kurt reached out and wrapped his hand around Blaine's arm. They said goodbye to the Doctor and left.

"Is this is?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled into the alley behind their home.

"Yup, this is it, it's not much, but we live the artist life, work with what we get and all that, you know." Blaine replied, hopping out of the car and running to open Kurt's door for him before grabbing the bags. "Alright, here goes nothing."

Blaine led Kurt up to the front door, letting him in before placing a hand on the small of his back. Leading him through into the dining room and kitchen area where all the guys were sat. When they saw Blaine and Kurt step through they stood up with a chorused "SURPRISE".

"Oh my god..." Kurt squeaked out as Wes and David came forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Kurt! You won't remember us, but we work with Blaine. I married you two." Wes said as David shook Kurt's hand with a kind smile. This went on for twenty minutes before Kurt broke down, running to Blaine shaking.

"I can't do this Blaine... not now, this is... I can't."

"Hey, hey, it's fine, I'll send them on their way. You just, ah, go sit over there, and I'll clear them out." Blaine replied turning Kurt towards the desk in the nook with the computer and book shelves.

"Sorry about this guys, maybe some other time." Blaine sighed as Nick and Jeff walked out of the door with Wes and David.

"Don't worry about it man, Kurt's more important. You make sure he's alright." Nick replied patting Blaine's arm before shoving the rest of the guys on their way. "Night man."

"Bye guys." Blaine took a deep breath before spinning and shutting the door. He walked slowly through into the living room where Kurt was sat on a stool. "I'm sorry... I know that was a lot to take in."

"A lot to take in? A lot to take in? I just came back from the hospital, with a guy I don't know, to a house that I don't know, only to be greeted by a group of people, that I don't know. It's more than 'a lot to take in'! That's too much to take in!" Kurt exclaimed, making Blaine cringe back.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have thought it through better. I'm sorry Kurt."

"Just stop, okay, just leave me alone."

"Alright. Fine, I'll be on the couch, the bedroom is though there. I'm sorry." Blaine sighed as Kurt stood up and barged through the bedroom door, closing it without another word to Blaine. After stripping down out of his clothes he fell onto the couch, falling asleep feeling worse than he had in a while. It was rare that he made Kurt mad, but when he did, well he knew about it. Now that he'd made Kurt mad whilst Kurt didn't know him, well, that was something else. With one last sigh Blaine decided that he would do all he could to make Kurt happy and help him get his memory back.

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

So here's chapter two! I may get chapter three up tomorrow seen as I am home sick. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, let me know!

Also, if you guys have questions or anything, or if you just want more followers and all that, hit me up on Twitter : MadHatterShanny and on Instagram : ShannyC1901

Hope to hear from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Blaine awoke the next morning with a yawn, his arms stretching above his head. He groggily remembered the night before and cringed at how mad Kurt would be. With a sigh he stood up and shuffled towards the bedroom door to get to the bathroom, walking in he found Kurt making the bed, still dressed in his pyjamas.

"Morning." Blaine greeted him as he shut the bedroom door closed and moved to open the bathroom door.

"Oh god!" Kurt said as he turned to greet Blaine, only to find him stood wearing nothing. "Cover up." he exclaimed throwing a pillow at him.

"Okay, um, sorry. I'm just gonna go in here, sorry, it's habit." Blaine laughed moving the pillow to cover his groin. "By the way, I know you don't remember, but you _have_ seen it before."

"Shh, and just go do whatever it is you were going to do."

"Yes sir."

Half an hour later Blaine was stood placing plates onto the island in the center of the kitchen. The room was filled with the scent of fresh fruit, newly brewed coffee and fried bacon when Kurt walked in dressed in jeans and Blaine's old New York Giants sweater.

"Can I say good morning now?" Blaine laughed watching as Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Are you fully clothed?"

"Yup. Completely."

"Then you can say good morning."

"I think the moments passed." Blaine grinned and stood to get Kurt a mug for some coffee.

"So Blaine, what do I normally do on a morning?" Kurt asked as Blaine placed the hot drink in front of him.

"Well, normally you make coffee, but I already did that... and then you cut fruit... but I did that too, well really, what you normally do, I already did. How about, you just relax this morning and you can do it tomorrow?"

"That sounds good to me. So what are you doing today?" Kurt asked eating the fruit he placed on his plate.

"Well, I have to go into work today, I have some sessions to manage and then a meeting in the afternoon. But, I can take the day off if you'd like and stay here?"

"No, don't do that just for me, I'll be okay."

"Okay, well I'll be home at lunch and then I'll go back, but just be careful okay?" Blaine said shrugging on his jacket. "There's a phone, all of my numbers are programmed into it if you need me, and a set of keys. Promise me you'll be okay?"

"I promise, you worry too much Blaine."

"I-I worry too much? Oh how the tables have turned, pft, I, me, me worry too much. Yeah. Only for you." Blaine smiled and picked up his keys and wallet before going to the door. "Have a good day."

"You too, don't work too hard." Kurt replied watching Blaine ruffle his hair with a grin.

"You look great by the way." he commented, gesturing to Kurt before he shut the door on his way out.

"So how's Kurt?" Wes asked from the control panel as a band warmed up in the recording room.

"He's doing good, I gave him a scare this morning I think though." Blaine laughed sitting down beside him and flicking a couple of switches.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nah, probably not."

"So you remembered we have a meeting today right? Because I know you're having a tough time right now, but we really need to pick up the pace. I mean, Blaine, we're loosing money left and right, and less clients are coming in." Wes sighed looking sideways as Blaine frowned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll be there, I'm going home at lunch to see Kurt, but I'll be back."

"Good, because I'm so close to strangling you Blaine."

"And here's me thinking you love me."

"I only love you when you do productive things."

Kurt sat at home for almost two hours before he began exploring the house, he walked room to room, examined all of the decor, and the pictures. Framed up on the wall in the dining room were two menus for a cafe in town, written on them were wedding vows, one was clearly his own and the other was a writing he didn't recognized, but assumed must be Blaine's. He looked longer at the menus and read over the address a few times before deciding he wanted to go and check the place out. Picking up the keys that Blaine left and after finding his wallet Kurt left the house and began walking towards the cafe.

When he arrived there he walked in cautiously and looked in the glass cases at all of the baked confectionaries and breads. After a few minutes of looking and deciding he went to order, the woman looked kind and gave him a smile as she walked over to him.

"I'll take one of those please." He said with an nod.

"You don't want your usual?" she asked her eyebrow raised in question.

"I have a usual? Huh, then I'll have that please." Kurt smiled, excited that he had something new that wasn't all that new. He walked out holding a small bag with his purchase, his hands holding the warm cup of coffee. After walking for ten minutes he looked around, he hadn't seen any of these buildings on his way there, and suddenly his heart started racing in a panic. He patted his pockets and felt his heart pound faster when he realized that he didn't have the cell phone with him. He looked around and found a pay phone and ran to it, realizing right away that he didn't know any of Blaine's numbers, he just hoped that Finn hadn't changed his.

_"Hello?" _Finn answered as Kurt pulled himself together.

"Finn? It's me Kurt."

_"Hey Kurt, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, but I went out and I left the cell phone that Blaine gave me on the counter top and I don't remember my way back to the house."

_"Woah, okay, well you just calm down, I can tell you're panicking, just tell me what buildings are around you, and say there. I'll come and get you and then we can go out for the day, what do you say?"_

"That sounds nice, but can we maybe just go back to the house?"

_"Yeah sure, is Blaine home?"_

"I think he went back to work, he went home for lunch at noon but I was already gone."

_"Okay, well you stay put."_

"Kurt?" Blaine called out as he stepped into the house, juggling his keys and two grocery bags. "Kurt, where are you?"

After a moment and no response Blaine threw his things onto the counter and ran through the house looking for Kurt. When he didn't find him he spotted the cell phone on the island where he left it, but the keys were off of the hook. His hands threaded into his hair as his heart started pounding, with a deep breath he grabbed his phone and keys and ran out into the streets, running down town and checking in all of the spots he hoped Kurt would be. In a panic he dialled the studio phone and took a deep breath as Wes picked up.

_"Blaine? Where the hell are you?"_

"Um yeah, about that, Wes, Kurt's missing, I won't be at that meeting."

_"Oh I want to kill you so bad right now Blaine. But I like Kurt too much... alright, well you don't worry about the meeting, I'll call David in. Go on, go and find Kurt."_

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

_"Maybe."_

"Bye Wes." Blaine hung up and spun around, looking for Kurt and finding no sign of him. After two hours of looking for him Blaine decided going home would be for the best and that Kurt would be there waiting for him.

When he got home his legs couldn't hold him any longer and he dropped onto the couch, burying his hands in his hair, his elbows rested on his knees. Kurt wasn't here, Kurt wasn't any where Blaine guessed he would be, for all Blaine knew Kurt could be lost and scared and crying, that thought made Blaine's heart clench and he hoped that, that was not the case.

It was half an hour into Blaine's pacing that the door opened and Kurt walked into the house and met Blaine's gaze.

"Oh thank God you're alright." Blaine breathed running over to Kurt and checking for any injuries. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Kurt replied quietly, breathing deep as Blaine removed his hand from his face.

"I looked all over for you when I got home and didn't see you here, where on Earth did you go?"

"To that cafe, the one where the menus on the wall are from. I went there to get out and get some air... but then I got lost. I forgot the phone, I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you and I couldn't find the phone, and I didn't know any of your numbers." Kurt explained, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't cry Kurt, come on, you're fine, you're home safe, no more crying. How did you get back in the end?"

"I called Finn from a pay phone, I'm just lucky he lives here too and never changed his number."

"Well that's good, and you got home all safe and sound right? Right. But I think that's enough adventures for today." Blaine smiled and shrugged his jacket off before turning back towards Kurt. "Have you eaten yet? Cause I'm starved, I was thinking, maybe you could show me how to make that awesome alfredo pasta?"

"Y-yeah, I can do that." Kurt replied with a small laugh as Blaine showed him the bags with all the ingredients inside them. The truth was, Blaine already knew exactly how to make the meal, he just wanted to spend more time with Kurt, in hopes that maybe this would remind him of their first night in the house together where Kurt made Blaine watch every step.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So my plan was to update last night, but I ended up not feeling to great, I have a burst ear drum right now and if it doesn't smarten up and heal soon I may have to have surgery on it (I'm avoiding this like the plague.)<p>

Also, I know this is a shorter chapter but I'm hoping maybe I can get another one in this weekend. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing and keep on letting me know what you think of the story. :)

One more thing, if you guys have Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram, feel free to follow me on all three :)

Instagram: shanny1901

Twitter: MadHatterShanny

Tumblr: abritincanada


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been sick, and busy, and sick again. But I finally got some more of this done! Sorry for it's low quality, the next chapter will be better :)**

**I do not own Glee, or The Vow.**

* * *

><p>That Friday found Kurt and Blaine driving up to Ohio for the day, to have supper with Kurt's family. Blaine wasn't too thrilled but he knew that it would make Kurt happy, so he dressed up nicely, did his hair and helped Kurt into the car when it was time to leave.<p>

"You do know my parents right Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously watching Blaine fiddle with the radio in the old station wagon.

"I know them yeah, I met them once when we met, well a month or so after, but still."

"Then why didn't they want me to come live with you again?"

"They're not my biggest fans, they don't approve of me. But none of that mattered."

"Why?" Blaine laughed once, more of a small huff of breath and a pained smile.

"I had you, and you were all I needed." He said with a shake of his head, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know you don't remember anything about me Kurt, but one day, I will tell you everything about me. But right now, we need to focus on you."

"I don't know why you invest so much time into me honestly Blaine. It would be so much easier for you to give up on me."

"I won't give up on you until the day you don't want me around, or the day the world completely shifts on its axis."

"Come on Kurt, lets get inside, I think Finn's here." Blaine said, trying to control his nerves and just focus on Kurt having a good time. He followed him up to the front door and through into the foyer.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt called out quickly as Blaine took his coat and hung it up for him.

"In here son. Oh, hi Blaine." Burt said from the door to the dining room.

"Hello Mr. Hummel." Blaine replied shaking Burt's hand reluctantly. Blaine had always admired Burt Hummel, but Burt had always wanted more for Kurt, and Blaine wasn't that. But Burt really did love Kurt more than anything, so Blaine could never hate him, nor ever dislike him, he just didn't get along with the man himself. As for Carole, Kurt's step mother, she had a soft spot for Blaine, and always showed him compassion, she just had to take Burt's side when Kurt was concerned.

"Oh Blaine, it's great you could join us. It's been a while." she smiled hugging Blaine quickly before pulling away to examine Kurt.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Hummel." Blaine replied watching Kurt carefully as he interacted with his family.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed with a smile spotting Finn stood with his girlfriend Rachel in the kitchen.

"Kurt, my God, it's been forever." Rachel laughed, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Has it?"

"Of course, now come on, let's go in here." Rachel led Kurt into the dining room as the rest of the family followed, Blaine at the back. They all sat at the table, Blaine across from Kurt and next to Finn. He kept a careful watch on Kurt who was talking to Rachel before she showed him her left hand, on which was placed a gold band with a few diamonds on it. Blaine smiled, he was happy for Finn and Rachel, they were nice people, and had been together for years, it was good they were engaged.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this, oh when's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet, but we're thinking, you could help us plan it?" Finn asked laughing as Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Yes, a million times yes." Kurt replied with a smile, looking at Blaine who gave a half hearted smile in return. "Isn't this amazing Blaine?"

"Of course it is, congratulations you two." Blaine said, shaking Finn's hand as the man patted his shoulder.

Dinner had been an easy event that night, Blaine felt uncomfortable with the parents but he gritted through it. Every now and then Finn or Rachel would send him a smile which he appreciated more than they knew. Kurt would continuously keep him in conversation, and it was starting to calm him down until Burt asked him a question.

"So, Blaine, are you still running that studio of yours? That's what it was right?"

"Uh yes Sir, I'm still running the recording studio."

"And how's that? You making any business?"

"Burt, stop it." Carole said from her spot at the end of the table where Blaine was seated.

"I'm just asking him a question Carole."

"We have plenty of business Mr. Hummel. It's going well." Blaine replied hoping Burt was done now.

"Good. It's a good job too, making money to pay the bills, you're paying them on your own now after all. I know that isn't easy."

"Burt, that's enough." Carole said, shaking her head at her husband. Blaine sat looking down at his plate for the rest of dinner, looking at his watch every now and then just hoping it was time to go. He sat for another half an hour before dinner was finished and cleaned up, and Kurt walked over to him.

"Blaine, I'm getting tired, do you think we can head out now?" he asked quietly watching his Dad talk to Rachel.

"Of course, whatever you want Kurt, just, ah, just go tell your Dad, or Carole or something." he nodded his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded and went to go talk to his dad, who looked at Blaine disapprovingly before turning back to Kurt.

"Blaine, you'll come to the wedding and stuff won't you?" Finn asked, making Blaine turn around with his hand in his hair. Finn stood a foot taller than Blaine, but had never given Blaine any reason to fell uncomfortable or threatened, in fact, unlike Burt, Finn welcomed Blaine from day one and actually had interest in what Blaine did and where he came from.

"I'll be there, don't worry Finn, you just make sure you let me know all the dates and I'll drive up, I'll be bringing Kurt anyway right?" Blaine smiled shaking Finn's hand.

"You bet, thanks man, and I hope, for your sake, and Kurt's, that he get's his memory back soon, you look like a mess." Finn sighed. "Get some real sleep tonight alright? You're too hard on yourself. Kurt will be fine if you sleep."

"I'm ready to go Blaine." Kurt called from the foyer, Blaine nodded and began to walk towards the front door.

"Keep in touch Blaine, you have Rach and mine's number." Finn said as Blaine waved with a small smile.

An hour into the drive home Kurt hadn't spoken, and Blaine had stared out of the windshield barely blinking. It was a silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward, it was just there. But soon enough Blaine couldn't take it, and broke it.

"Kurt, are you okay? You've been really quiet."

"I just don't get it Blaine."

"Get what?"

"How my Dad acts with you, I saw him with Rachel, he counts her as family, but he doesn't like you at all, and you and I were married."

"Kurt, your dad loves you, and all he wants is the best for you, in his eyes, I'm the worst for you. Now, the decision on who you choose has always been yours with him, but I know he wishes that choice hadn't been me." Blaine explained, watching as Kurt took his words in, and his eyes glazed over. "Kurt, I admire your dad, I really do. He's a great man for what he does for his family."

"But he hates you Blaine... how could you say that about someone who doesn't like you."

"It's easy, I've done it my whole life. Kurt, listen to me okay? I don't care that your dad doesn't like me, I don't need him to like me, all I ever needed was for you to like me and it was enough. It's still like that, even though now is different. Now come on, drop the melancholy conversation, I don't want you upset."

"Okay fine, hey Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go to work with you tomorrow? You've missed so many days for me, because I know you don't want me on my own any more, but maybe if I come you can do some work."

"Of course you can come to work with me Kurt." Blaine smiled patting Kurt's hand quickly before pulling away. It had been a while since Kurt had come to work with him, it had lost its luster for Kurt a long time ago, he wasn't at all interested in the recording process after the first five times to the studio. Blaine missed the way Kurt was before, and what they had, but he was happy that Kurt had chosen to stay with him, Blaine would take any chance he could get to make Kurt remember what they had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys are still into this story, again sorry for the crappy chapter. LEt me know what you think, and let me know if theres things you want to see later on!<strong>

**Also, I'm thinking of a new story, in a sort of Book format, written by Blaine. It would be a future fic, with Kurt, Blaine and their family. Let me know if you'd be into it?**


End file.
